New Addition
by TheChriZ1995
Summary: Kate is out doing a solo border patrol until she comes across a new born pup left alone in the woods. She doesn't know how it got there, but decides to bring it back to her parents and see if they know what to do with it. *Short Story / One Shot*


***EDIT* I have made an audio version of this story on my YouTube Channel "TheChriZ1995". If you are interested then check it out, you can find a link to my channel on my profile and it should be one of my most recent uploads.**

**A/N: The idea of this story came from a dream I had just a few days ago, I liked the idea from it so much that I turned it into a short little story for all of you to enjoy! The story takes place a month or so after the movie ends.**

* * *

_Kate's POV_

The day was like any other, the late afternoon sun was shining brightly overhead and clouds marched along the sky. Summer was in full swing meaning everyday was pretty much the same, hot and sunny. I didn't mind the heat, in fact the only time it did bother me was if I was running after prey during a hunt. Currently I was walking along the border of the now called United Pack doing a border patrol. Normally I would have two other alphas with me as a team but today I just felt like going alone. The reason it's called the United Pack is because there used to be two separate packs, the East and the West. I was a part of the west side along with my soon to be mate and family at the time, the packs joined through the marriage of my sister and eastern leaders son. Shortly after, the marriage of Humphrey and I came and it was one of the best days in my life. I can't even begin to describe what I was feeling as we stood there in the valley in front of our close friends and family, it's something I'll never forget.

However our marriage wouldn't of had been a possibility if it had not been the relocating of him and I to Idaho. Along the way back I found myself getting more and more attached to him and feeling a warm feeling on the inside. Of course I failed realize that this feeling was love and I almost lost my chance with him by hiding from him the reality of why I needed to get back to Jasper. Fate must have been on our side because he quickly returned after saying he was going to run away. I wasted no time in telling him that I loved him, and I was overjoyed to hear the he felt the same way about me. It's been over a month since all of these events have happened and I am very happy with the turn out. I had a mate who loves me and I live in a good pack, what kind wolf wouldn't want to have that?

So far my patrol had been pretty typical, just walk along the border and look for any signs of intrusion by other wolves. Nothing had been out of the ordinary, the only wolf scents I have smelled were just other pack members. However that quickly changed as a light whimpering sound came to my ears, I stopped and my ears perked up trying to locate where the sound was coming from. It sounded like someone was hurt since it was a whimper so I defiantly wanted to find what was causing it. I realized it was coming from off my right behind a bush, I quickly but cautiously walked over and around the shrub to see what was behind it. What I found lying there on the dirt ground was something I never expected, it was a pup and not just any regular pup, a new born that still had its eyes closed. It was gray furred and very small, totally defenseless out here in the open. I had no idea how it got here and what kind a wolf would just leave their offspring out here. But what I did know was that if I didn't get this pup in some sort of shelter back with the rest of the pack it would surly die.

The pup continued to whimper softly as if it was trying to call for its mother to hold it and protect it., I shushed it "It's alright, I got you" I softly said to try and comfort the pup.

I knew it couldn't see me since its eyes were still closed, but it could hear me and it seemed to work. It became silent as I gently picked it up and placed it onto my back so that I could bring him back to the rest of the pack. I decided to head back and talk to my parents since they would know what I should do, maybe the pup wasn't abandoned and just got separated from its mother. In that case we would ask the whole pack if anyone knew about the pup, but first things first, I needed to head back to my parents den.

I could feel that the pup was cold meaning that it had to be there for quite a while, but it griped onto my back and stayed quiet as I walked back home. Along the way I looked for Hutch or some alpha that could take over my patrol shift. I knew the border would be fine if a day's patrol was skipped but its best to keep them doing daily. As I walked I began to think more about this pup and pups in general, I had always wanted to have pups of my own someday and Humphrey would make a great father. He had that kind of personality showing that he can be caring, loving, and just plain fun to be around. That's what I loved about him, he put others before himself and would do anything to lighten up someone's day. As I neared the feeding grounds I found Candu and decided to ask and see if he could take over for me.

"Hey Candu" I greeted, walking up to him

"Hey Kate, what do you need?" He asked, I don't think he noticed the little grey fluff ball on my back just yet.

"Well I was out doing a patrol when I came across this pup left out in the middle of the woods." I said gesturing my head towards the pup "So I'm taking it to my parents to see what we'll do with it, and I was wondering if you didn't mind taking over my shift for me."

He looked at the pup in surprise "You're telling me someone left a new born out in the forest alone?" He asked

"Yeah I know it's strange, so will you?" I replied

"Not a problem, I got nothing better to do anyway" He said

"Thank you I owe you one, I already did a majority of the east border do you can continue to the north." I said with a slight smile, happy that he didn't have a problem with it.

"Alright sounds good" He said before turning and leaving headed northeast.

I continued on through feeding grounds seeing my parents den ahead of me. A few wolves I passed along the way looked at me and said hello but took nothing of the pup that was on my back. I arrived at the den within a few minutes and heard both my mom and dad talking to each other. Whatever it was they were talking about I'm not curtain but it just sounded like normal pack leadership talk. I saw them sitting together facing away from me as I walked inside, I was going to sit down but quickly realized I couldn't or else the pup would fall off of my back. It had been so quiet this whole time that I even forgot it was there, my guess was it was just sleeping enjoying the warmth of my fur.

"Hi mom, hi dad" I greeted stopping right behind them

"Hey Kate, back already?" My dad asked, I had left for my patrol about two hours ago and normally I wouldn't be back for another two hours, but today was different.

"Yeah, and the reason is right here" I said turning slightly so they could see the pup, my mom's face brightened up when she saw it.

"Aww Kate where did you find this little guy?" She asked as she picked it up and held it, gazing it over.

"You found this on your patrol?" My father asked gesturing towards the pup

"Yes I was along the east border when I heard whimpering and found it just lying on the ground behind a bush." I replied

"Hmm, that is very odd for someone to just leave a pup out there in the open. Especially a new born that doesn't even have its eyes opened yet." He said carefully looking it over as Eve held it.

"I know, so I brought it here to see what you guys plan to do since I don't know." I said

"Well we can't just put him back out there, it'll be dead by dawn tomorrow, and no one has come forward saying they have lost their pup so it can't be one of ours." He said thinking of what to do.

"We could put them up for adoption, I'm sure someone would like to have a pup." My mother suggested.

"That is a good idea and would work" My dad agreed

When my mother said adopt that made me think about what if I just took it in as my own son or daughter, I knew Humphrey wouldn't mind in fact I'm sure he would be thrilled about it. It wouldn't bring any pressure on us since we both had plenty of free time to take good care of them, especially Humphrey since he's an omega and has no duties to for fill. I thought a minute or two to be sure that this was what I wanted, Humphrey and I could still have pups of our own if we choose to so what was there to lose?

"I'll adopt it" I said breaking the silence

They both looked at me surprised "You will?" My mom asked

"Yeah, I mean I'm willing to raise a pup that isn't mine and I know Humphrey would be thrilled to have a pup, besides I've always wanted to be a mother." I replied

"Are you sure darling? Don't feel like you have to take care of it just because you found it." She said

"I know I don't have too, and yes I am sure about this" I said

"Alright then, looks like we're grandparents now Winston" She said looking at him and smiling

He laughed "Yeah, a little sooner than we thought" He said

I just smiled, happy and excited that Humphrey and I would now be parents, only he doesn't know it yet. "What's its gender?" I asked knowing my mom would be the one to ask when it came to stuff like that. After all she is the packs healer.

She lifted the pup up and held it in front of her, it made a slight whimper sensing that it was being held out. "It's a boy" She replied before bringing it down again

"Looks like Humphrey and I have a son" I said sitting down

"Any idea on a name?" My dad asked

I thought a moment and decided it would be best to talk to my mate about that. "Hmm, I think we'll have to think about that tonight" I replied

"Good idea, and I'm sure you know how to feed him and everything right?" My mom asked

"Yes thanks to you teaching me a few months ago" I replied.

"Good, I would recommend feeding him when you get back home since who knows how long he's gone without milk." She said

Back before I left for alpha school she taught me all about parenting and how to be a good mother, I tried my best to remember it all at the time but I always knew I could come and ask her when I did have pups. We continued to talk for a half hour or so before I looked outside and saw that the sun was setting. I was so post to be back at my den to have dinner with Humphrey but I'm sure he'll be okay with me being a little late, surely after hearing that we were now parents. I decided that I should be heading back to meet him.

"Alright, I'm sure Humphrey is waiting for me back home so I better not keep him waiting. I can't wait to tell him the news." I said smiling

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled just like you said he would" My mom said as she gently placed the pup onto my back once again. Surprisingly for a pup he was pretty quiet when compared to others that I've seen here in the pack.

"Goodbye dear" My dad said smiling

"Goodbye mom and dad" I said starting to turn around and leave but as I left my mom said something

"Oh and Kate, I'll come to your den tomorrow morning and do a check up on him to make sure he's healthy." She said

"Alright, I'm sure we'll both be awake" I replied before rounding the corner and heading down the small slight slope.

I couldn't help but smile as I walked to my den, life for Humphrey and I will be taking a big change now that we have a pup to take care of. I was excited not only to be a mother but also to see what his reaction will be when I get there. I know he would be a great father to him even if he wasn't related to us, hell he would still treat him as if he was related to us. It was already getting dark when I finally arrived at our den, this was actually Humphrey's den but it became ours once I moved in. It was a little out of the way from the others and I liked that, no one could come bother us unless they had a good reason.

I was expecting him to be awake and waiting for me as I walked inside but I found him lying on the ground asleep. Next to him were two deer legs which I presumed to be our late dinner. The light in the den was dim but still enough to see normally. It was near the full moon as well so it shouldn't get anymore darker then this tonight. I was going to wake him up but a better idea came to my head that would really surprise him. I carefully picked up our son and placed him onto Humphrey's side next to his head, the pup did just as I suspected and began to lick the underside of his muzzle. I quietly giggled to myself seeing how cute it looked, eventually Humphrey began to stir and mumble out words.

"Alright Kate... I'll get up" He mumbled in his sleep smiling and letting out a laugh.

A few seconds later his eyes opened and looked at me to realize that I wasn't the one licking him. Getting a confused look on his face he moved his head slightly so see that there was a pup lying on his side.

He smiled and laughed again "Well hey there little guy, did you lose your mother?" He asked the pup before looking at back at me "Kate who's pup is this?"

"He's our son" I simply replied smiling back

Once again a confused look showed on his face "Our son? I don't remember us expecting to have a pup" He asked

I proceeded to tell him what happened today and he quietly listened as the pup quietly laid sleeping on his side. I had to admit this pup could easily pass as one of our own since his color closely matched Humphrey's, only he didn't have a white underbelly and we didn't know what color his eyes would be.

When I finished telling him he smiled "So we're parents now?" He asked

"Yes we are, aren't you excited?" I asked smiling as well

"Kate you have no idea how excited I am, this is just wonderful. He may not be related to us but I will treat him as if he was, he deserves to have good parents and I think we're perfect for that job." He replied.

I leaned down and nuzzled him "I know you will, and that's why I decided to adopt him as our own." I said looking at him and then at our son.

He looked down at him as well "What should we name him?" He asked

"I don't know, I was going to ask you the same thing" I replied

"How about..." He paused to think "Humphrey Jr.!" He exclaimed looking at me

I just laughed "No, I want it to be something unique" I said

"I know, I'm only kidding" He said

We both thought for a moment before he came up with another name "How about Nova?" He suggested

I smiled "Humphrey that's perfect!" I replied

"Alright Nova it is" He said "Wow so this is what it feels like to be a parent"

"Yeah, pretty amazing aren't it?" I said

He nodded his head before we both sat there and looked at Nova while he slept, I had no idea how old he was and maybe my mom could tell me tomorrow morning. As for now all I wanted to do was eat dinner before laying down and going to sleep, feeding Nova first of course though. I suggested to Humphrey that we should eat and he agreed, we both took a deer leg and ate it. Humphrey placed Nova down on the ground in between us while we ate.

"So, any idea how old he is?" He asked while looking at him

"I'm not sure, but we can ask my mom tomorrow morning when she comes over to check and see if he's healthy." I replied

"Okay" He said

When we finished eating we laid back down in our usual spot to sleep but this time we had Nova in between us to keep him warm and protected while we slept. I gently slid him up to my underside to feed him which he had no problem in doing as he began to drink immediately. After this I looked back up at Humphrey who was already looking straight at me, our noses a few inches apart. I smiled and he smiled back, I was happy that he agreed to adopt the pup and it came as no surprise just as I expected.

"I love you Kate" He said

"I love you too Humphrey" I replied

"I'm happy and excited that we are now parents" He said

"I am too" I replied before he leaned in and quickly kissed me before pulling back away and closing his eyes.

I took a quick glance down at Nova to make sure he was still feeding and he was, I rested my head back down and closed my eyes to get some sleep. I was looking forward to what being parents had in store for Humphrey and I.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, a short little story. Feel free to tell me what you thought in a review and now I will get back to work on "Life Goes On", cya**


End file.
